1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless communications network, and more particularly, to methods for channel quality prediction error calculation and methods for adjusting transmission power in a wireless communications network.
2. Description of Related Art
A cellular communications network typically includes a variety of communication nodes coupled by wireless or wired connections and accessed through different types of communications channels. Each of the communication nodes includes a protocol stack that processes the data transmitted and received over the communications channels. Depending on the type of communications system, the operation and configuration of the various communication nodes can differ and are often referred to by different names. Such communications systems include, for example, a Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) system and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS).
UMTS is a wireless data communication and telephony standard which describes a set of protocol standards. UMTS sets forth the protocol standards for the transmission of voice and data between a base station (BS) or Node B and a mobile or User Equipment (UE). UMTS systems typically include multiple radio network controllers (RNCs). The RNC in UMTS networks provides functions equivalent to the Base Station Controller (BSC) functions in GSM/GPRS networks. However, RNCs may have further capabilities including, for example, autonomously managing handovers without involving mobile switching centers (MSCs) and Serving General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) Support Nodes (SGSNs). The Node B is responsible for air interface processing and some Radio Resource Management functions. The Node B in UMTS networks provides functions equivalent to the Base Transceiver Station (BTS) in GSM/GPRS networks. Node Bs are typically physically co-located with an existing GSM base transceiver station (BTS) to reduce the cost of UMTS implementation and minimize planning consent restrictions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional communication system 100 operating in accordance with UMTS protocols. Referring to FIG. 1, the communication system 100 may include a number of Node Bs such as Node Bs 120, 122 and 124, each serving the communication needs of UEs such as UEs 105 and 110 in their respective coverage area. The Node Bs are connected to an RNC such as RNCs 130 and 132, and the RNCs are connected to a MSC/SGSN 140. The RNC handles certain call and data handling functions, such as, as discussed above, autonomously managing handovers without involving MSCs and SGSNs. The MSC/SGSN 140 handles routing calls and/or data to other elements (e.g., RNCs 130/132 and Node Bs 120/122/124) in the network or to an external network. Further illustrated in FIG. 1 are conventional interfaces Uu, Iub, Iur and Iu between these elements.
Third generation wireless communication protocol standards (e.g., 3GPP-UMTS, 3GPP2-CDMA2000, etc.) may employ a dedicated traffic channel in the uplink (e.g., a communication flow between a mobile station (MS) or UE and a base station (BS) or Node B). The dedicated traffic channel may include a data part (e.g., a dedicated physical data channel (DPDCH) in accordance with UMTS protocols, a fundamental channel or supplemental channel in accordance with CDMA2000 protocols, etc.) and a control part (e.g., a dedicated physical control channel (DPCCH) in accordance with UMTS protocols, a pilot/power control sub-channel in accordance with CDMA2000 protocols, etc.).
High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) is introduced in Release 5 of the third generation wireless standards for 3GPP-UMTS. To achieve high-speed data transmissions, two new channels in the downlink are introduced; namely, a high speed shared control channel (HS-SCCH) and a high speed downlink shared channel (HS-DSCH). The HS-SCCH carries the control information for the HS-DSCH (the actual packet data). The HS-DSCH is transmitted using a high speed physical downlink shared channel (HS-PDSCH). The HS-SCCH and HS-PDSCH for one cell (e.g., one of Node Bs 120, 122, 124, etc.) are shared by all HSDPA users (e.g., UE 105, UE 110, etc.) in that cell. A Node B scheduler (e.g., for one of Node B 120, Node B 122, Node B 124, etc.) decides which UE (e.g., UE 105/110) to transmit to, a given amount of data to transmit, a given power level for the transmission and a given modulation/coding format for the transmission based on a number of factors, such as an instantaneous downlink quality, quality of services (QoS) requirements, etc. After the Node B scheduler determines the parameters for the transmission, the transmission is scheduled. The data format as well as user identification information is carried in the HS-SCCH that accompanies the HS-PDSCH.
Knowledge of real-time downlink channel quality at the Node B scheduler may affect the efficiency of a HSDPA system. In the current UMTS-HSDPA standards, the downlink channel quality is determined by measuring the channel quality at the UE (e.g., UE 105, UE 110, etc.) and having the UE report the measured channel quality to the Node B (e.g., Node B 120, Node B 122, Node B 124, etc.) through a code channel in the uplink. The uplink control channel is a newly introduced high speed dedicated physical control channel (HS-DPCCH). The HS-DPCCH is introduced in Release 5 of the third generation wireless standards for 3GPP-UMTS to support HSDPA operations and may carry acknowledgment (ACK) and negative ACK (NACK) signals as well as a channel quality indicator (CQI) signal. The measured channel quality may be quantized (e.g., to a 5 bit binary number) at the UE to generate the CQI signal. At the Node B, the CQI signal may be converted into a channel quality metric, for example a common pilot channel (CPICH) carrier-to-noise ratio (Ec/Nt).
For stationary or very low mobility (e.g., slow moving) UEs, the Node B scheduler may use the CPICH Ec/Nt as a measure of the UE's current channel quality because the UE is moving slowly and the CPICH Ec/Nt may approximate the UE's current channel quality. However, as mobility or speed of the UE increases, the CPICH Ec/Nt may be less likely to function as an accurate indicator of the UE's current channel quality. For example, some wireless communication systems have a latency of 9 milliseconds (ms), which means the Node B scheduler is using a value for the CPICH Ec/Nt that is approximately 9 ms older than a current CPICH Ec/Nt. In this example, the conventional measure of the CPICH Ec/Nt may work well for UEs at a velocity less than 10 kilometers per hour (Kmph), but not necessarily for higher velocity UEs.